Conventionally, an analog-to-digital converter circuit is mounted in a microcomputer or a system LSI. A pipeline-type analog-to-digital converter circuit is one of high-speed analog-to-digital converter circuits (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 9-275342. The pipeline-type analog-to-digital converter circuit includes a plurality of analog-to-digital converters (A/D converters) coupled in series. The A/D converter of the first level compares an analog input voltage with a reference signal voltage and outputs a digital signal according to a result of the comparison and a voltage acquired by amplifying a differential voltage between the analog input voltage and the reference signal voltage using an amplifier. The A/D converter of the second level or any one of subsequent levels outputs a digital signal according to a result of a comparison between an output voltage of the previous level and a reference signal voltage and a voltage acquired by amplifying a differential voltage between the output voltage of the previous level and the reference signal voltage using an amplifier.